


[podfic] Hope in unexpected places

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: [podfic] Space dads extraordinaire [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Mandalorian Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV Jango Fett, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: In this universe, Jango survives Geonosis and goes underground, trying to keep himself and his son safe. Meeting a traumatized Jetii and baby who won't stop crying wasn't part of his plans.The only downside of his plans, Jango thought, was how recognisable it had made his own face. And that of his son. On any Repub- Empire planets, they were liable to be taken for deserters and brought in as such. And while he could get himself out of scraps quite easily, having someone to protect made everything harder.Harder - but worth doing.(He thought about protecting someone other than Boba, in what felt like another life. About helping Arla out of childhood scraps with other kids, and her helping him. He thought about Jaster and - that never led anywhere good, and he needed to stay sharp. So he shut down that train of thought.)
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: [podfic] Space dads extraordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031259
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Hope in unexpected places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope in unexpected places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643530) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/r2tyguegh51eyoh/swpt%20space%20dads%202%20hope%20in%20unexpected%20places.mp3?dl=0) (4.52 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:51

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for my wonky attempts at Mando’a pronunciations
> 
> Translations from the a/n:  
> ade = child  
> udesii = calm down  
> su cuy’gar = hello


End file.
